The invention relates to a discharge apparatus for media, in which by manual actuation, e.g. by finger pressure on remote pressure surfaces, one or more discharge feeders are so actuated that a specific medium quantity is pressed out of one or more medium reservoirs or a discharge feeder through an outlet channel to a discharge opening and from there into the open. Particularly in the case of relatively small or slender medium reservoirs, which are only as thick as a pencil, it is appropriate to provide separate components or actuating units for the handles to be moved against one another over the feed stroke, so as to provide ergonomically sufficiently large handles. In this case the medium reservoir is appropriately partly or substantially completely surrounded within at least one of the actuating units. However, to be able to fit the medium reservoir, at least the associated actuating unit must be opened, or released from the other actuating unit. Only then can the actuating units be assembled. Independently of whether the medium reservoir is inserted during the manufacture of the discharge apparatus or only subsequently by the user, this assembly or fitting procedure is complicated, time-consuming and subject to errors.